Final Goodbye
by saku642734
Summary: A story of Remus Tonks and Severus before the final battle. (Written for round 9 of the quidditch league fanfiction Competition season 6)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: this is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction Competition season 6**

 **Round 9- I am woman**

 **Beater 1- Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Prompts- 4. (setting) treehouse**

 **11\. (word) association**

 **12\. (scenario) an argument over what the best colour is.**

* * *

Resting on the couch in front of the Floo, Tonks elevates her aching feet on a cushion.

Remus' voice shouts from the kitchen, "Would you like a snack?"

"A Pumpkin Pasty is fine for now." Tonks keeps her attention on the floo. "Bring two, he should be here any second now."

Remus walks in with a tray of tea and the requested pasties. "I still don't understand why you had to invite Severus over." He sets the tray down on the table and takes his seat next to Tonks. "It's just paint colors, and relax he probably won't be here for another few minutes at least. It was a very last minute invite."

Tonks snorts and smirks over at Remus. "This is the time we asked for him to come, and Severus is nothing if not punctual." She raises a hand and starts a silent 5 second countdown. Right when she finishes the flames flash green, indicating that someone was coming through.

Tonks pumps a fist and sends a victorious smirk Remus' way, while he just raises up his hands.

Severus steps out of the flames and brushes the soot off of his clothes. "I gather that you have summoned me for a reason?"

Tonks waves her arms in the direction of the chair next to her. "Of course, come and sit." She charms the teapot to start pouring into the cups. "Remus and I have been going through colors for the nursery and the treehouse we're going to build."

Severus releases a long suffering sigh before sitting down. "And my presence is needed, I take it."

Tonks ignores his sarcasm. "It's a godfather's job to help us with these sorts of things. Remus and I can't decide on our own."

Severus reluctantly holds out a hand and Tonks passes him the cards for the color palette. "I don't see why my input in necessary."

Tonks sniffs and crosses her arms. "Because yellow and sky blue are clearly the best colors, but Remus disagrees."

Remus shrugs and takes a sip of his tea. "I just think red and yellow would be better."

Tonks raises an eyebrow and gives Remus a very Severus like look. "What baby wants to wake up in their crib to see red everywhere? That can't be healthy."

Severus looks up from the colored cards. "You want me to be the deciding factor?" At their nods he continues, "Fine, on one condition." They have intrigued expressions on their faces as they nod again. "Whichever one of yours I choose will be in the nursery. I will, however, be choosing the colors for the treehouse myself."

After a few moments of consideration they nod in agreement.

Tonks leans back. "What's your verdict?"

Severus raises a brow and gives a dignified snort. "Yellow and sky blue obviously, who in their right mind would choose red?" he gives Remus a pointed look.

Remus just grins back. "I never said I was in my right mind."

Severus shakes his head and stands, tossing the stack of cards onto the table, and keeping two in his hand. "You're both wrong anyway." he sets down the final two. "Green and purple are clearly superior colors."

Remus and Tonks laugh themselves silly as Severus goes outside to scout out the tree that will hold the future treehouse.

Severus is out there looking at trees for barely a minute when Tonks walks out of the house, arms supporting her back and swollen belly.

After standing in silence for a few moments Tonks speaks, "You never did tell us why you accepted when we asked you to be the godfather."

Severus gives her a look, as if to say it should be obvious, but he answers anyway, "I haven't always gotten along with Lupin, but he isn't terrible." Every word seems to take a great effort to say. "And it would be irresponsible of me to leave a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff as the sole caregivers to an impressionable child." He sets his sights on a decent tree and marks it with a swish of his wand. "If all goes well, I'll be subjected to teaching it when the time comes. I have no desire to teach another dunderhead."

Tonks grins and nods in understanding to the words he did and didn't say. As her smile fades she starts to speak again, "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. What happens when it doesn't go well?"

Severus gives her his attention as she speaks, "We all know that there's a big chance that only one or neither of us survives to the end of this war." She releases a sigh. "Remus doesn't want to talk about it because of the stress." They both roll their eyes at his worrying. "But I wanted to do something just in case." Tonks pulls a small journal out of her pocket. "This whole thing is a letter to my baby. Some things that I hope to tell them, but might not be able to." She holds it out to Severus. "When the time comes and you think they're ready to read it, can you please give it to them? I know you'll find a way."

Severus hesitantly accepts the journal. "I will do what I can." He stores the journal inside his robes. "You should consider a secondary godfather, should I not make it either." He stares contemplatively at the tree that will soon house the treehouse. "I will be sure to take care of this before then." he turns and starts walking back to the house.

"And who would you suggest as a second godfather?" Tonks asks as she hurries to catch up with him.

Severus sneered as he considered. "Potter perhaps? He will undoubtedly survive. His good luck and equal misfortune are unparalleled."

Tonks giggles softly. "Good idea."

That is the last they spoke on the matter as they head inside.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of his pastel green and purple treehouse, Teddy Lupin stares at the journal sitting in his lap.

Having just come back from his first year at Hogwarts he's excited to tell Harry all about it. But first he needed to find the journal his original godfather hid in the treehouse. Just before leaving the castle, his portrait told him where to find it.

Now sitting with it in his lap, he opens the cover slowly to the first page. On top is a picture of his parents he's never seen before. With what looks like his godfather unwillingly pulled into frame. Unlike the others, this one is Muggle in nature.

Looking at the journal he starts to read.

 _"To my beautiful baby,_

 _If you're reading this, that means your godfather has deemed you ready, he's always been a good judge of character. There's so much I want to tell you, for starters…"_


End file.
